Wyncer
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Much like English, Wyncer is a consonant-oriented language, meaning that vowels can essentially be completely butchered while still retaining meaning. There are 6 main vowels: a, e, i, o, u, and y. As long as each vowel is recognizable, the exact realization is relatively free. Phonotactics Writing System Note: After a W''', the letter '''Y is pronounced as /i/. Stress is optionally denoted with an accute accent. Grammar Nouns Vincerian nouns are grouped into three declension categories based on a loose "good / bad / neutral" distinction. Class I These nouns are generally associated with good / feminine concepts. The null is used as the citation form of a noun in this class. Class II These nouns are generally associated with bad / masculine concepts. The singular is used as the citation form. ° Used colloquially to refer to a Sharpie™ Class III These nouns are generally associated with neutral concepts and can be manipulated to reflect good / bad qualities. Nouns that only exist in the singular are referred to as "conceptual" and only use that form. An example of each is given. Verbs - Ignore this section Vincerian verbs always begin with vowels and and with a closed syllable. Tense, aspect, mood, and voice are indicated through the use of an auxiliary verb. Person (1 or 3) and number are indicated through pronouns. Regular verbs only conjugate to the simple present and preterite. Auxiliary verbs conjugate to a variety of things (depending on the verb) which can include tense, aspect, mood, number, person, and more obscure information such as volition The example verb Éricin is conjugated below Auxiliary Verbs: *Active *Passive *False Subjunctive FSub - Special form of the subjunctive indicating that something is not actually the case. For instance, Bob told Mary that she fsub could park at the office (when there isn't actually parking at the office). It can also be used to indicate an attempt at something. For instance, Bob tried to force Mary to park in a different spot (and failed) could be stated as Bob forced Mary to fsub park in a different spot. * The standard active auxiliary verb is conjugated below Syntax Sandbox *Use "out" for applicative betterness (outdo, outperform, outrun) as well as more creative stuff like "outkilled" and maybe "5 mins out, 5 mins back" *maybe have a universal negation that can also do stuff like "disoutran" for "ran slower than" versus having to use a passive "was outrun by" *Have polar and absolute negation ("dislike" versus "does not like") *Grammatical gender based on "good" and "bad" nouns (maybe incorporate polar negation) *Gentive vs. oblique declension...nothing else *Noun endings -x -e -i -a *Maybe -i for genitive -ex / -ax for singular good/bad and -e / -a for plural good/bad...or mabye do the whole "opposite ending" thing like -ex / -a and -ax / -e and neutral nouns can end in -ox or -ux or -ix *-il -am -os for past present future plus auxiliary verbs and maybe indicate person with the consonant Lexicon Nouns * Verbs * Misc. * Example text Category:Languages